Welcome to Los Santos
by Haythamshadow
Summary: A new foul mouthed thief arrives in the beautiful city of Los Santos after her own crew gets burned. A perfect place to start over.
1. Welcome to Los Santos

**Playing GTA V sooooo many ideas came up so i figured i should start writing one of them up, and i absolutely love Michael so naturally heres a Michael love story XD**

**Grand Theft Auto V does not belong to me.**

* * *

Joining up with a new crew was going to suck balls but... fuck it. It has to be done, i mean this was the life i chose so this is the life i gotta stick with. Not like i have any other choice anyway, thieving is what do, i don't really know how to do anything else. Besides i think that even if i did start fresh and i managed to get regular day job and a normal violence free life and all that, i would probably throw myself in front of a train just to feel some excitement. Nah, ill stick with the life of crime for now.

I'm flying to Los Santos to see my old friend and colleague. Lester Crest. Hes helped me plan a few heists in the past and hes never led me astray. He says he knows someone who could use me on a few up and coming heists, someone i can trust, and apparently who is also one of the best in the business, and he better fucking be. I hadn't realized it yet but my last crew consisted of a bunch of idiots, our last job went south quick. Our man who was supposed to plan an escape route forgot to mention or just didn't even notice at all that by opening the fire escape door we would trigger the alarm. The cops were on our asses within minutes, and our driver, not being used to extremely high risk situations (why we even let that little cunt join is beyond me.) lost it. He hit a speed bump too hard and sent us flying, i was the only one who managed to walk away and avoid the cops all together, the others are either dead, in a hospital or already doing 20 to life. Fucking of assholes. Good riddance.

Finally I reach Los Santos and take my first step outside the airport, and my first reaction is, "Holy shit its hotter than hell here."

Ugh did it really have to be this humid today? I'm already in a shitty mood and i hate the heat.

I start to walk towards one of the many taxis stationed outside the airport, i better get on my way to Lesters.

"Where do ya need to go?" the driver asks me

"Take me to Murrietta Heights. And step on it."

"Okay, i guess you're in a hurry."

I threw the two bags i had on me in trunk, i had to ditch most of my stuff, too risky going back to my crews safe house after we got pinched, so for now all i had was a few outfits and barely enough money to last me a week. *sigh* i needed money and soon, i had to get back on my feet. This guy Lester told me about better be as good as he says he is. I changed the radio station to Radio Mirror Park, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes.

Welcome to fucking Los Santos.


	2. Change Of Coast

Finally I ended up in Lesters neighborhood and pulled up in front his place. Pulling a face as soon as i saw his house, shit is this actually his place?

The driver turned to me with an arm over his seat "Here we are."

I checked the little piece of paper I had in my pocket with Lesters address written on it once more. Well.. this is definitely the place. I grabbed my stuff, and got out the cab...Reluctantly, i gotta say by the looks of this house i bet as soon as step foot on the doormat i might get shot by a fucking laser or some other crazy shit. I paid my driver and thanked him.

"Thanks." and he took off.

Walking towards the front the front door i took in all the signs and warnings surrounding his house, i'm not sure if i'm concerned or... impressed, maybe both.

I knocked.

"Hey Lester its me!"

I saw the camera up in the corner of his porch move and zoom in to face me.

"Lester seriously? Just fucking let me in."

"Just give me a minute!" He already sounds completely annoyed with me. Aw i missed Lester, I chuckled at his angry tone. "You know you were the one who invited me over here."

The door unlocked on its own and i walked inside. You'd think he was horder he had so much crap laying around.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Lester turned in his wheelchair towards me as i walked into his room, bookshelves, televisions and computers everywhere, is this someones bedroom or a fucking secret FIB spying station?

"Well here i am. Its good to see you Lester its been awhile." i dropped my bags on the floor near his sofa.

"That it has. So... you need my help." hands on either sides of his wheelchair.

"I do L. I left my old crew and i gotta make some dough, you know...start over." I sat on his couch.

"You left your crew huh?" he eyed me then turned back to face his computer. and started clicking away "You mean you last job DIDN'T go south, resulting in you having to make a run for it and the death or incarceration of you partners in crime?"

I sighed and chuckled. " How in the hell do you do that? I mean fuck, have you been spying on me all this time or something?"

"I just like to keep tabs on the people who i've worked with and have come to trust."

I scoffed "I'm flattered... Anyways Lest I-"

"Hey shut up a minute, i'm getting an SMS message." I walked over to his desk and stood behind Lester and squinted at the screen.

"Oh its Michael."

"That's guy you said i'd be joining right?"

"Yeah looks like he wants to know if that extra gunman i told him about has arrived yet." Lester turned to face me again. "You still good with a gun?"

"Psh, i could shoot a fucker between the eyes from a mile away." I smirked, hand on hip. My accuracy was something i was proud of.

Lester chuckled at my arrogance."Cocky. Good. You and Michael are gonna get along just fine. Anyway, i'll let him know you're here and set up a time for us to get together. You arrived pretty late for the party so we'll have to fill you in on the plan."

"Great, two more things L."

Lester sighed irritated once again "What is it?"

"I'm gonna need a new set of wheels and a place to crash." I motioned towards the bags next to the couch, "Like you...creepily already know, i kinda had to leave most of my shit behind."

"Alright fine, i'll set you up with a safe house and car, there's an old motorcycle round the side of the house, take that and go get any supplies you'll need. Leave your shit here for now, i'll text you once i've got everything set up."

I knew i could count on him. "Thanks L, you're a real fucking life saver." and i turned to leave

"Yeah, yeah, oh and take this." i whipped my head around and saw that he was handing me wad of money tightly held together by a rubber band. "Wow L uh.. thanks but you don't have too.-"

"Shut up and just take it, you're going to pay it all back anyway." I smiled at him, he can be mean and weird and a complete know it all bastard sometimes but he's always a good friend.

"Now get of here i'll be texting you soon."

"Alright i'll see you." I stuck the money in a pocket on the inside of my jean jacket, and walked out into the hallway. "And tell Michael i'm looking forward to working with him!" and i walked out the door.


End file.
